


Habits

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Kevin Magnussen is surprised when Max Verstappen asks to partner him. Kevin does not partner young submissives and he is not looking for anything remotely long-term or anything even close to as tactile as most Doms would expect. He and Max talk and talk again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can fit with several of my other F1 fics :)

 

 

 

When he was called in to talk to Carlos, Kevin assumed it was work related. It almost always was. But Carlos instead, to Kevin’s surprise, spoke about Max Verstappen.

 

“He would like to partner you.”

 

Kevin’s eyebrows raised slightly. Carlos inspected Kevin’s expression.

 

“You weren’t expecting this?”

 

Kevin shrugged lightly, “I talk to a lot of submissives. I do not like them so young.”

 

Carlos seemed touched by amusement at this. Yes, Kevin was only twenty-three himself but he knew, he had raced for many years and had grown up in that world, that the youngest drivers were ambitious and still learning themselves as they learned to race. It was a potent combination. Many Doms liked that fire and scratch, the wildness to be tamed and shaped. Kevin preferred encounters with submissives to much less consuming. He knew his needs were viewed as vastly different, perhaps even unnatural. A young submissive, in his experience, was unlikely to understand or even be respectful about it.

 

 

And such young submissives took a lot of work and attention, even for a night, and he did not have the time or the inclination, not when he was trying to build (maybe rebuild) his Formula 1 career. He was, he had learned, not a Dom that provided what many young submissives needed.

 

Kevin had seen Max and Daniil Kvyat together in the paddock, laughing. Daniil and Daniel Ricciardo who was also a submissive were engaged in an unusual but apparently very mutually enjoyable relationship with each other and their Dom Jean-Eric. It was not something Kevin could fathom enjoying but he could see that Jean-Eric was not using his submissives for his own gains in the field, despite how the media speculated, and he could easily see how happy Daniil and Daniel appeared to be. Daniil was young to be collared and he, Daniel and Jean-Eric were very physically affectionate and if Max was seeking the same things, he would only be disappointed, perhaps worse, with Kevin.

 

Carlos nodded thoughtfully. “He is respectful, Franz says no expectations.”

 

Kevin usually partnered older submissives, often from within the team, for what he needed. Like diet and cardio, engaging with a submissive needed to be regular. Kevin was careful about it all. He had talked a little to Max, back when Kevin had been wearing McLaren colours. He had idly enjoyed Max’s straight-forward conversation, clearly Max had taken it as encouragement.

 

“I will talk to him,” Kevin told Carlos.

 

“Let me know what you decide.”

 

*

 

Max didn’t approach Kevin; he didn’t even seem to watch the Dom. Kevin watched him now and then, how Max spent time with Daniil and Daniel, enjoying the company of other submissives. Kevin noticed when other Doms approached the cluster of submissives, apparently interested in gaining the attention of Daniil and Daniel despite their collars, easy physical affection and their much discussed relationship. Perhaps because of it. Neither Daniil nor Daniel encouraged these attentions; in fact they turned everyone away. It was said that Daniil had sought to be collared, to be the sole submissive collared by Jean-Eric even. He would not receive preferential treatment from his employers; Red Bull had been firm about this, but the media attention, the spotlight on Red Bull, how Daniil’s name was now so discussed publicly - he had gained a great deal.

 

Kevin approached Max after a round of interviews concerning an upcoming race. Max bobbed his head in greeting and met Kevin’s gaze squarely. His Red Bull polo shirt was unbuttoned, his Red Bull collar on easy display. He was very comfortable in his submissive status; Kevin felt no push, no challenge. Max was not trying to square-up as some submissives did when they felt they had to prove themselves equal in such a way. But he did not lack strength either; he was not backward in pushing on the track.

 

“You approached Carlos,” Kevin stated simply, taking a seat adjacent to Max.

 

Max coloured a little but did not deny it, fiddling with the cap of his water bottle. “Some people, they do not like to partner across teams.”

 

There were some teams that kept everything in house. Kevin nodded, “I appreciate the respect. Why choose me?”

 

Max looked surprised. Oh, he _had_ felt there had been encouragement from Kevin. That was something to note.

 

“We talked before, I enjoyed it and I thought it was something I would like more of.”

 

Max made it sound logical and his posture and presence was calm and poised. He was interested though; there was a nice quiet desire in his eyes. Kevin wondered how well that could be stoked, what it would take to unravel such a composed apparently-mature submissive. Had anyone done so before?

 

“You have submitted before, in the paddock?”

 

Max did not seem uncomfortable with the conversation. He drank some water before replying though, as though checking through everything mentally first.

 

“Of course. There are many at Red Bull who are willing. How else could I race?”

 

“And you do not expect a collar?”

 

Max’s expression sharpened, as though he’d suddenly seen a hairpin bend up ahead, as though Kevin’s question and tone had stung. “All I expect is courtesy.”

 

Kevin’s face must have changed because Max’s expression rapidly clouded over, two spots of high colour appearing on his cheeks, and his lean body tensed. It was quite a change.

 

“You think I am lying.”

 

Kevin tapped a knuckle against the table, aware that they were not alone and that submissives who felt they had been insulted or threatened could cause unending trouble. And truly, he had not been aiming to insult Max, only to reach understanding with him. There was much Max did not know.

 

“I think you have expectations maybe you do not think much about.”

 

Max studied him for several taut moments, then abruptly got to his feet, “You are wrong. I am sorry.”

 

He nodded brusquely and moved quickly away. Kevin watched him.

 

*

 

Later, Jean-Eric Vergne knocked on Kevin’s motorhome door. He did not seem angry but there was discontent on his face. Kevin offered him a drink, then a chair.

 

“You’ve upset Max,” Jean-Eric revealed. “Daniel and Dany have him.”

 

Kevin felt some relief at that; he was not a Dom who enjoyed upsetting subs. He drained his glass and then refilled it. “He thinks he knows himself.”

 

“That he wants you? He’s not asking for great commitment.”

 

“He does not know my needs. Did Daniil know yours?”

 

Jean-Eric laughed quietly, his gaze fond, observing memories. Except for a sharp glint in his eyes, he did not seem offended on Daniil’s behalf. Kevin was not sure he understood anything at all about that relationship.

 

“He did not even ask for a night, let alone a collar. He wanted me to know how he felt, to keep the air clear and the team strong.”

 

Kevin observed Jean-Eric, his matter-of-factness, his strength of conviction, “You believe that.”

 

Jean-Eric smiled, “You take someone down, you reach that level of subspace, I know Daniil’s truth. And that was it. My truth changed through knowing him, as did Daniel’s too.”

 

Kevin mulled that over. Yes, there was much to be said for the truth reached in submission, in taking someone down to subspace. Jean-Eric was a powerful Dom. Kevin doubted much was kept from him, especially when it came to Daniil and Daniel. Their relationship, it was treated at large as something enormous, something to be celebrated and skewered, something important. Something all submissives should aspire to; he doubted Max had not been touched by that. Kevin knew himself; he knew what he did and did not want. He still did not think he could not say the same of Max.

 

*

 

Kevin went to see Max a few days later, in the Red Bull motorhome. Max was sat on a sofa next to Daniel Ricciardo who had an arm wrapped around him. Max’s gaze was composed but wary, Daniel’s challenging despite his usual warm smile. He squeezed Max closer for a moment and murmured quiet words before leaving, giving Kevin a deliberate wide berth.

 

Max still nodded respectfully towards Kevin, “You drove well yesterday.”

 

Kevin smiled slightly, he had, “Thank you. I am sorry, if my words were hurtful. Since starting to race, I have not partnered any young submissives.”

 

Max’s brow puckered as Kevin sat down beside him, an obvious gap between them. “There was a bad experience?”

 

Kevin didn’t quite shake his head, “I have seen how younger submissives behave, the emotion, the uncertainty, there is a lot demanded. My preferences, they are different, not compatible, and my focus is always racing.”

 

Max’s brow had not smoothed. “So is everyone’s. They can exist together with preferences.”

 

He had not denied the idea of a young submissive being demanding. Kevin enjoyed that honesty.

 

“But perhaps not with my needs, they are not the same as most Dominants here. And there are many long-term relationships and collarings here, between drivers, staff, teams. I am not seeking that.”

 

Max was quiet for several moments as he gathered his thoughts. He was very considered, Kevin enjoyed that. If issues were thought through first, it made actions afterwards much less problematic.

 

“You think I am seeking that, although I say I am not. Because I see other submissives seek this?”

 

Kevin nodded slightly, “There are influences you will not know about. I know my needs.”

 

“I would like to know them still. And I know mine.”

 

Max’s tone was stronger, more forceful, but it did not ruffle Kevin. He was not a Dominant who flared up at the slightest hint of submissive aggression. He could be pushed, yes, but he had his own undemonstrative ways of exerting his dominance. Now he simply waited for Max’s ire to cool and then the submissive tipped his head in apology which Kevin accepted, pleased with the simple but respectful gesture. It was more genuine than many words.

 

It was interesting.

 

Kevin examined Max, the way his eyes told the truth, how he still had spots and did not try to cover them, the simple affecting smile that was never a grin, the way his body was still lanky and how he was still growing into it, the way he held himself. Max seemed to believe his own words, his own wants, and believed that he wished to know Kevin’s. It was all interesting to Kevin. There was a familiar kindle under his skin now. He had not been expecting it, despite his silent admiration of Max’s qualities. Max was sure, not aggressively, not challengingly, but sure. He was not pushing either. He appeared unlikely to be offended, Kevin decided, if a night between simply did not prove to be compatible.

 

“I will take you to dinner, if you are free?” Kevin said at last. “You will inform Christian.”

 

Max’s simple small smile made an appearance and he nodded once. “Yes, sir.”

 

The two simple words made that kindle burn a little hotter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Jenson teased Kevin lightly when Kevin mentioned his evening plans. They weren’t teammates any more but they had maintained a cordial friendship, getting drinks together sometimes over race weekends. Now Jenson was smiling, his submissive Sebastian was talking to a Ferrari staff member over by the bar and Jenson’s gaze frequently wandered there. Sebastian clearly knew.

 

“He likes being looked at,” Jenson conferred when Kevin followed Jenson’s gaze.

 

“And have fun tonight,” Jenson continued. “It doesn’t sound like Max is overthinking things, like you are. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, especially for his age. It’s worth a try.”

 

Kevin took Jenson’s teasing in good humour. And it was true that on the track Max was driven and ruthless, more daring than many of the other young drivers, but he did not have Daniil’s slightly reckless edge. Off track, he did not have a reputation for being difficult. Perhaps that maturity ran true after all.

 

Several hours later, Kevin called at Max’s motorhome. Max answered promptly, dressed in dark blue jeans and a pale button-down shirt that somehow made him appear even younger. Kevin nodded with a hint of a smile and led Max to his car. The restaurant wasn’t far and was both casual and private enough for them to talk without fear of scrutiny or press intrusion. The owners were very good about that.

 

There were menus for Doms and submissives and Max accepted the sub menu without any rancour. It wasn’t the kind of restaurant where submissives were expected to kneel all night, Kevin wondered if Max would be comfortable with that. The waiter didn’t seem surprised when Max ordered for himself and Kevin didn’t correct him.

 

Max didn’t order alcohol and seemed content with a Coke and a glass of water without any ice, “It hurts my teeth,” he explained.

 

Max seemed relaxed, Kevin observed, he wasn’t fiddling with his shirt buttons or avoiding Kevin’s gaze. He was not showing off either, not much. There was a pleased tilt to his head, maybe to the edge of his expression as well. He seemed to enjoy Kevin’s company, though neither of them spoke much. They were neither of them inclined to small talk and Kevin took comfort from the silence, from how Max’s feet did not presume to touch his under the table, how Max did not attempt to control the evening at all but never appeared nervous or overawed either. He was quite unique, in Kevin’s experience of young submissives.

 

Their food arrived swiftly and was as good as Kevin remembered. Max didn’t gulp his order down quickly and he didn’t talk with his mouth full. He offered Kevin his water, when Kevin finished his own. Kevin accepted, their hands not touching but Kevin’s mouth pressed to where Max’s had wetted the glass. Max watched keenly, her breath quickening just a little. Kevin’s eyes remained locked on the submissive even as he put down the glass.

 

Neither of them ordered dessert. When they were back in the car again, Kevin turned to Max, his mind neatly made up for the night.

 

“I have booked a hotel this week; would you like to join me tonight?”

 

Max nodded, no hesitation, “I would, sir.”

 

Kevin nodded in return, that kindle stirring, and drove them swiftly to the hotel. Again, it was a discreet place and Martin, who was manning the reception desk, nodded when he noted who Kevin had arrived with. He would ensure privacy, he always did.

 

The elevator ride was silent. Max was texting someone, perhaps a team contact to let them know where he was. It was the correct thing to do. Kevin examined him, how the mirrored walls reflected the submissive in unreal ways. It was almost a beautiful image.

 

The room Kevin had booked was simple, it had a good-sized en-suite and the large bed was comfortable. Kevin did not have many demands and Max did not either by the way he looked around and did not appear to judge it wanting. Kevin locked the door and emptied his pockets, sending a prepared text to Carlos, informing him of Max’s presence.

 

“You have told Red Bull?” he asked Max.

 

Max nodded, indicating his phone, “They know.”

 

Kevin removed his own jacket and took a step forward before beckoning Max to move closer. The submissive moved immediately, coming to a halt just in front of Kevin. Kevin reached up and touched several of the top buttons of Max’s shirt. He noted Max’s throat contracting but the submissive did not offer a sound. He had not received any order to.

 

“Use the stoplight system.”

 

“I will, sir.”

 

Kevin looked Max in the eye, he was sure still, and walked over to the bed. “Remove your clothes and lie down.”

 

Max stripped off his clothing quickly but without haste and while he did not fold everything, he made sure his clothing was piled up together. He left his collar on of course. His body was lean and conditioned, there was no muscle mass and not much definition but he was young. He lay down on his back, his eyes staying locked on Kevin. Max seemed relaxed and also as though he was looking forward to what might happen next. He really did seem young.

 

“When were you last taken down?”

 

“Last week.”

 

It was not so long but F1 was stressful and Max should be more regular. Kevin raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the bed, remaining fully clothed.

 

“That meets your needs?”

 

Max frowned a little as he considered Kevin’s words, “I think so. I do not feel as I do when it has been too long.”

 

Kevin nodded and looked Max up and down. Max did not squirm under the scrutiny, he coloured slightly but it did not seem to be shame. There was nothing for him to be ashamed about.

 

Max’s cock twitched a little under Kevin’s gaze. Kevin rubbed his hands together briefly to warm them, a moment that made something flicker briefly through Max’s gaze. Max was still relaxed though, Kevin could recognise a submissive that was starting to go under. Max had incredible control of himself, especially for someone so young, but he was able to let go too, when he wanted to. Had his father, like Kevin’s father, made sure he was trained to gain such control before even starting racing? If only more racers had such training. It was a flattering thing, to be handed such trust.

 

Kevin reached down and rested a hand against Max's cock and balls, testing the feel and Max's reactions. Max’s breathing was slightly sharper. It was a very good sound. Kevin smiled. He firmed up his grip and watched as Max’s expression creased and his body began to move slightly.

 

“Keep your hips still and let me hear you,” Kevin instructed him.

 

Max nodded, his answer slightly breathless, “Green.”

 

Good. Kevin kept a steady pace, watching Max keenly. Max watched him too, his eyes expressive and wanting in such a moment, so open. It was quite lovely. Kevin encouraged him with quiet words, prolonging it all leisurely, heat banking, his gaze riveted to Max. He did not want to miss any of Max's reactions. The moment continued for some time, Max trying not to move, his pleasure obvious, his obedience only needing a little correction. It was an extremely pleasurable feeling for Kevin. Finally though he gave Max permission to come, which he did with a loud inarticulate sound. It was the most inarticulate Kevin had ever heard him. Again, lovely. Kevin wiped his hand clean on the duvet, gathering his own breath, and saw how Max's gaze drifted purposefully to Kevin's trousers.

 

“Sir?”

 

Kevin shook his head, it was a kind thought. “Tomorrow perhaps.”

 

Max did not protest, though his expression was curious. He did not ask any questions however and watched as Kevin undressed and then retrieved a damp washcloth from the en-suite to clean Max up. Kevin’s cleaning movements were efficient and did not linger.

 

“Turn down the bed.”

 

Kevin dimmed the lights as Max did as he was told and then settled down under the duvet at Kevin’s gesture. He looked good in such a position, his face sleepy now but still somehow composed. Kevin was pleased to have changed his expression at all.

 

Kevin slid into bed beside him and guided Max into lying onto his side, with Kevin close behind him, not pressed together but close enough for them to touch. Kevin was not given to being tactile but some moments, like these, he was drawn to. There was a dusting of freckles across Max’s back and shoulders.

 

“I won’t sleep through like this,” Kevin warned him.

 

He did not wish for Max to be offended. Max nodded in understanding as Kevin switched off the lights. Max did not shuffle back towards Kevin, though perhaps he swayed a little. His hair smelled like exhaust fumes.

 

*

 

In the morning, Kevin found Max awake, having moved to the far side of the bed, reading something on his phone. There were pillow creases across Max’s right cheek. Was endearing the right word now? It might be.

 

“You have updated Red Bull?”

 

Max only startled slightly at Kevin’s voice and nodded, “They are expecting me after breakfast.”

 

That was reasonable; there would be more free practice to do today. Kevin indicated for Max to come close again. Max did so without pause, coming to lie down beside Kevin, though the Dom made sure a small amount of space remained between them. Max did not seem to mind, he looked at Kevin in the same manner that Kevin looked at him. There was also obviously something on Max’s mind. Kevin remained silent, waiting to see if Max would draw his own words out.

 

“It was enjoyable?” Max asked.

 

It was not an unsurprising question; a submissive would want to know such things, just as a Dom would. Kevin nodded, his fingers reaching to brush Max’s collarbone, noting how it affected Max’s breathing.

 

“You were very pleasing,” Kevin assured him simply.

 

Max’s smile was pleased and his eyes twinkled slightly, “Thank you, sir. You were as well.”

 

Kevin laughed quietly. “It was a good night.”

 

Max nodded and did not push. It seemed he was thinking things over. Kevin was too; it had been a pleasurable evening. He had enjoyed Max’s company and how he had behaved, both before and after arrival at the hotel. He had reached a pleasing level of submission and had not been upset or offended by Kevin’s behaviour.

 

“You have questions, about my needs?” Kevin suggested.

 

Max’s mouth twisted slightly, “Do you enjoy sex?”

 

His tone was slightly tentative but he was still forthright and Kevin appreciated that. “Not always. I know I am satisfied, pleased, when bringing pleasure to a submissive, when I give them what they need. A friend of mine growing up, he was the same. To some it is greatly unusual, maybe unnatural, but the more I travel, I do not think so.”

 

There had been a mechanic in one of Kevin’s first racing teams. He had abstained from all sexual contact and he had been perfectly happy. Max did not appear disgusted by Kevin’s words. He nodded thoughtfully.

 

“You enjoy touch? I mean, it does not upset you?”

 

It was a very considerate question, and pertinent. Kevin deliberately brushed his fingers against Max’s throat. “It does not upset me, and I do not think it upsets you either.”

 

Max smiled. “I think, I think I will have more questions and I think I would like to partner you again.”

 

He sounded confident but there was some hope, some uncertainty at how Kevin would respond. Kevin could see that, no matter how well Max might feel he was hiding it. Max was not making demands, he was asking politely and Kevin had no doubt that Max would accept a refusal and not bother Kevin about this again. Kevin pressed his thumb lightly to Max’s throat.

 

“To answer your questions?”

 

“And to meet both our needs.”

 

Ah. Kevin did not answer immediately. He had enjoyed the night before and he could see it had benefited Max, how comfortable in his skin the submissive was, how relaxed he seemed. Yes, Kevin could read the minute changes in Max's posture and expression. Max was not put off by Kevin’s needs and how they might affect Max’s, perhaps he thought there was room for negotiation, maybe he thought he might enjoy whatever Kevin might allow. Maybe Max had enjoyed an unusual night in a manner he had not experienced before. Maybe Kevin was flattering himself.

 

Well, they both had races to win and ground to make up. Max was so still and attentive, yet relaxed in such a moment, relaxed next to Kevin. There was that kindle of heat under Kevin’s skin again.

 

He left his thumb against Max’s throat.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
